Brant Bjork
Brant Bjork & The Operators is the second solo album by desert rock musician Brant Bjork, released in the Spring of 2002. Despite the implied band name, the near-entirety of the album was written, performed and recorded by Bjork. The sound of the album itself derives more from punk rock than the loose desert sounds on the previous effort. Also unlike Jalamanta more songs feature vocals, this time in seven of the ten tracks. With help from The Music Cartel, Brant Bjork & The Operators is notable as the first release on Bjork's own label imprint Duna. Background With a degree of success to Bjork's previous record Jalamanta, Brant would eventually begin work on a second studio album in the fall of 2000, this time working with Mathias Schneeberger. Roughly a year and a half later, Brant Bjork & The Operators saw it's release on CD. After the release of the album, Brant was at a party in Palm Desert and talked to Cale Bunker about the album to which Cale expressed interest in a music video. Soon after, Bunker and Bjork would make the music video for "My Ghettoblaster".Low Desert Punk on YouTubeAccessed 9 July 2018 Eventually, Brant Bjork would perform live with a group of musicians (Billing them as "The Operators" on 18 June 2002, in what would be known as one of his earliest known solo performances and predating the formation of Brant Bjork and The Bros by almost a full year.Setlist.fmAccessed 9 July 2018 "Electric Lalli Land" is a wordplay on the iconic Electric Ladyland by Jimi Hendrix. The album itself is dedicated to the memory of Joey Ramone. The vinyl edition would also be dedicated to Johnny and Dee Dee Ramone, both of whom passed away between the CD and LP releases. In 2008 it would be announced via Low Desert Punk (Brant Bjork's second solo-based label) that Brant Bjork would be issued as a 2LP for the first time. The pressings are as follows: *Grey Marble (2008, unknown amount) *Black Vinyl (2008, unknown amount) *Blue Marble (2008, unknown amount) *White Vinyl (2014, unknown amount) Tracklist All tracks written by Brant Bjork, except tracks 2 & 5. *1. Hinda65 (5:05) *2. Smarty Pants (Lyrics by Bjork, Music by Schneeberger) (4:02) *3. My Ghettoblaster (4:48) *4. Electric Lalli Land (5:11) *5. From The Ground Up (We Just Stay The Same) (Lyrics by Bjork, music by Bjork & Schneeberger) (3:41) *6. Cheap Wine (4:09) *7. Cocoa Butter (3:13) *8. Joey's Radio (4:01) *9. Captain Lovestar (6:33) *10. Hinda65 (Return Flight) (4:57) Personnel *'Brant Bjork' - Guitar, Bass, Drums, Vocals *'Mathias Schneeberger' - Keyboards, Producer, Engineer, Additional Guitar (2, 5) *'Mario Lalli' - Lead Guitar (4) *'Franz Stahl' - Backing Vocals (9) *'Debbie' - Princess Lovestar (9) *'The Low Desert Punks' - Handclaps (3) *'DUNArt' - Layout, Artwork *'Tony Tornay' - Photography *'Peter Black' - Vinyl Mastering External Links *Brant Bjork & The Operators on Bandcamp *My Ghettoblaster Music Video *Alltime Records Review *Review via Exclaim! References Category:Release Category:Studio Album Category:Alternative Rock Category:Stoner Rock Category:Desert Rock Category:Punk Rock Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Brant Bjork Category:Duna Category:The Music Cartel Category:Low Desert Punk Category:Mario Lalli Category:Mathias Schneeberger Category:Franz Stahl